1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to reinforcement of a vehicle body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle support structure that includes a sunroof.
2. Background Information
A variety of vehicle body constructions are broadly classified into two categories: (1) a unibody or unitized construction in which a self-supporting body has a plurality of rigidity members integrated therewith; and (2) a frame on chassis or framed construction in which a separate body is connected to a structural framework. The framed construction is mainly applied to commercial vehicles and trucks. Most passenger vehicles utilize a conventional unitized (self-supporting) vehicle body that is built from sheet metal components onto which body panels are welded. Generally, the structural configurations of these unitized vehicle bodies are continuously being improved for a variety of reasons. For instance, these unitized vehicle bodies have been developed so as to simplify the assembly process, and thereby reducing manufacturing costs. Moreover, these unitized vehicle bodies have been extensively redesigned over the years to improve the strength and rigidity of the vehicle in the event of impact from the side.
In the case of vehicle roof structures, a center cross member is typically included as part of the roof structures beneath a roof panel of the vehicle to provide lateral support as well as to support the roof panel. The center cross member is often positioned at a point coinciding with the B-pillars of the roof support structure. The B-pillars are typically upright support structures supporting the roof and doors at a location between front and rear side windows of the vehicle. However, when a sunroof is included in the vehicle roof support structure, the center cross member is often repositioned such that the center cross member is longitudinally offset from the B-pillars. Specifically, instead of joining side rail members at a point coinciding with the B-pillars, the center cross member joins the side rail members rearward from the B-pillars. Thus, the transfer of load across the roof during side impact can be less effective for sunroof vehicles.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle support structure for roof structures with a sunroof. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.